Mamma Mia
by Lady of the Outlaws
Summary: Holly reflects over the past two months when she found Trouble passionatly kissing his exfiance Diana,when she gets a knock on the door...To Mamma Mia by ABBA [oneshotsongfic]


This fan-fic is all about Holly and Trouble. Read on

I own nothing (unfortunately) apart from the plot. To the song "Mamma Mia" by ABBA!

--------------------------

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
_

Holly slammed her hand on the table in frustration, why wouldn't he just leave? Where ever she turned, whatever she saw reminded her of Trouble. Trouble Kelp. Even the sofa that sat in the living room brought back memories of them cuddling in their earlier years. They had been together for years and Holly was slightly suspicious that a baby might be on the way. That was what had made her worry, that was why she had gone to her best friend Foaly for advice. But he had been looking for her too. He had heard the news that Trouble's ex-fiance, Diana, was looking for him and that they had gone out to dinner that night. Holly had stormed to the restaurant and seen the "ex" sitting in a very bemused Trouble's lap kissing him. He had been puzzled, of course, by Holly's appearance. That's what she though anyway.

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end._

God knows how long Trouble had been seeing Diana, he had been acting strange for quite a while now. Holly slumped into an armchair and fingered an old photo of them two on one of the LEP Christmas Parties. He cheated on her and yet, even now after two months of avoiding him she still missed him. Holly held the photo to her stomach and felt tears well up. Trouble must have known about the baby, maybe he noticed the signs before her. Frond knows Holly was hopeless at anything maternal. Maybe that was why he left her, he didn't want to be burdened with a child.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just a look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, oooh _

**_'No, not now,' _**she said outloud. _**'I won't cry, since when has Holly Short been a cry-baby. I have to be strong, but..."**'every time I see him my heart takes a double beat and my stomach flutters' _she thought.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why, did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My, my, I could never let you go_

Holly heard the phone ring, she jumped and the photo landed on the floor. **_'Maybe that's Trouble,'_** was the first though that rushed to her head. But why would he call her? To apologise? To tell her that is hadn't been as it seemed? That was what he had tried to do when Holly had stormed out of the restaurant, almost in floods of tears. But Holly never let him explain, no. Captain Holly Short would not be lied to, she would not be fed false tales.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door_

Holly pressed the active button on her tele-scree., **_"Hello?" _**she asked hesitantly.

"**Hey Holly, how you doing?" **Holly sighed, it was Foaly. He was calling, yet again, to check up on her.

**_"I'm fine, honest Foaly. For Fronds sake Foaly, I've been in for the past month why wouldn't I come in to day. Yes yes yes, okay. Tell Root I'll be in as usual. No that does not mean late!...Yes whatever goodbye Foaly." _**and she hung up.

Holly peeked into the living room from the hall where she had been talking to Foaly over the tele-screen, on the floor where she had left it was the photo. She picked it up and took one long look at it, a single tear trickled down her cheek but she rubbed it away viciously and with a somewhat over-defiance, threw it at the dustbin. So hard in fact that it bounced once when it landed. He had been gone too long, Trouble had followed her back to their apartment that night but Holly had shouted at him and told him to leave. Deep down she never though he would go and not come back. But he did.

_I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, oooh _

And what hurt the worst for Holly was that he didn't seem to care, she had spotted him in the canteen laughing with his friends. Maybe he was happy with Diana, maybe he loved her. _'The way he never loved me' _Holly though bitterly. At work she hid in her office, even Root had noticed that something was wrong. But no one said anything, no one interfered. Except Foaly, which was sweet as he was useless at all the emotional stuff but he had been there for her, lending a hand and convincing Root to go easy on her even though Holly insisted he didn't.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why, did I ever let you go_

Holly looked after the photo as it lay there in the dustbin. **_"I'm over him." _**Holly said with defiance and she meant it. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and the bell rang. With a slight bounce in her step Holly strolled through the living room and down the hall. _'I'm fine. Holly Short is fine' _she thought and opened the door with a smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared. The one person she least expected was standing at her door. No, not Artemis Fowl, Trouble. Trouble Kelp.

_Mamma Mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma Mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye, doesn't mean forever _

"Hol..Holly. Can we talk? Please?" Trouble stammered. Holly's self assurance and smile leaked away. But to her surprise she nodded and opened the door. Trouble walked in hesitantly until he was standing in their..no _Holly's _kitchen. Holly followed a few minutes later, her eyes where slightly red but Trouble made a point of not mentioning it.

"Listen Holly. Just let me explain.." he started and Holly went to stop him. But Trouble knew Holly better than that and carried on quickly.

"Holly, I only met up with Diana because she told me her father had died and he was like an uncle to me. She said he had left me something in his will and of course I said yes I couldn't say no. It started fine but then she started getting all weepy and I thought it was only friendly for me to comfort her..."

Holly had had enough, "COMFORT? You call her sitting on your lap and kissingcomforting?" she yelled at him. "You lying deceiving elf, you think you can just waltz in here and say you where _comforting _her. Why I would think that there was some mud-man blood in your veins..." Holly clamped a hand to her mouth, it had just come out without her realizing it. She looked nervously at Trouble, his cheeks where slightly pale but he remained calm.

"Its not like that Holly. All I did was put my arm around her shoulder and she leant on mine to cry, then she moved her hand into my lap and before I could even speak she was sitting on my lap with her mouth locked onto mine."

"So you just let her sit on your lap?" Holly yelled.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I missed you  
Yes I've been broken hearted  
Blue since the day we parted_

Then she suddenly looked at him with those hazel eyes and spoke in a cold calm voice. "Is that is then? You enjoyed it so much that you didn't bother moving her. You thought Holly would never find out. Is that what it is then?"

"No Holly, you came in just as she..you know. Just as she made her move. Please Holly, you have to believe me, trust me. I would never lie to you. I would never leave you" Trouble was nearly shaking as he spoke.

Holly took a deep breath and looked up, she looked straight into those green eyes and saw only pain and love.

"And so you act like you'll still stand by me when the baby comes?" she looked questioningly at him. Trouble just stood and gaped. "Baby? Your having a baby..."

"Oh don't act like you don't know," Holly said, her assurance that he didn't love her coming back. "Don't pretend you didn't notice. That's why you left me, you didn't want to be lumbered with a pregnant elf and a baby that's right isn't it?" Holly started shaking, Trouble shook his head then stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"Never Holly, I would never do that. And if your having a baby, why that's wonderful news." He held her and they stood entwined for a few moments.

"But why..." Holly sniffed. "Why have you been acting strangely these past few months? If you weren't hiding anything.?"

Trouble shrugged uncomfortably, "Well..its nothing really. Maybe nows not the best time to say it..." His voice trailed off and Holly looked at him frozen. He really didn't love her, he was hiding something from her.

"Tell me Trouble, couples don't have secret from each other."

"Are you sure Holls?" he asked nervously but when Holly nodded he sighed. Trouble reached into his back pocket and took out a little box, he knelt down before Holly. "Holly, will you marry me?"

Holly was astounded. The reason he had been acting so strangely was because he had been nervous about proposing! A smile started to spread across Holly's face, she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Yes. Yes I think I will." Trouble jumped up and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

_Why, why, did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My, my, I could never let you go_

Holly and Trouble forever!

------------------

I hope you like, please re-view.


End file.
